Test of Time: Kannazuki no Miko
by Andromeda Star
Summary: ON HIATUS! The dark sun has appeared again. The Solar and Lunar Miko are needed. The only problem is that Himiko is off traversing the world and Ayanokouji Mika has returned to claim Kaon for herself. Will Kaon and Himiko's love stand the test of time?
1. Prologue: Remembering Past Lives

Hello, hello! Lady Katsu-hime here! Well, I decided to get away from Sailor Moon fanfics (actually, fanfics in general) so I went scouting for a new anime series to pick on. Of course, I find the two most phenomenal works of Kaishaku: Kannazuki no Miko and then Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora. Of course, I see the continuation of Himeko and Chikane in Himiko and Kaon. Of course, I MUST write a fanfic formally connecting the two. So, here we are! Welcome to **Test of Time: Kannazuki no Miko**!

* * *

**Prologue  
Remembering Past Lives**

"Hey, Himiko," Kaon said to her blonde lover as they stood on the beach.

Himiko turned purple eyes up to Kaon's face. "What is it?"

"Please tell me your real name. Would you?"

Himiko smiled and removed her glasses, looking up at the sky before answering, "My…My name is…

"Kurusugawa Himeko."

Kaon's smile faded and her eyes widened. "Kuru…sugawa…" Abruptly, she clutched her head as memories that were not her own flooded her mind.

FLASH. _"Himeko, wake up!"_

_The mechs are battling above, but Himeko is here on the ground in front of me, and she won't wake up. I rip open her shirt to resuscitate her, and blush at the sight of her small but perfectly formed breasts. "I'm sorry," I apologize to her, just in case she can hear me, and reach out to touch her chest. I thrust my hands into her chest, trying to make her breathe, and when she coughs, I sigh in relief. I cradle her in my arms and behold the beauty of Kurusugawa Himeko…my love. Suddenly, I know what I have to do, before she wakes up completely. I lean in slowly, closing my eyes, and whisper, "Happy birthday," before letting my lips meet hers._

FLASH. _A girl with sandy-blonde hair is walking up the steps, trying to catch up with her friend. She is shoved aside by another girl, and begins to fall… I reach out my hand and grab her wrist before she can hurt herself, and pull her into my embrace. "Are you alright? You're not hurt?"_

"_Umm…no…" Abruptly she pushes away from me, blushing furiously. She picks up my bag and dusts it off, handing it to me. "I'm sorry."_

_I smile. "Have a good day, Kurusugawa-san." As I walk past, I murmur out of the corner of my mouth, "At noon, in the rose garden."_

FLASH. _I walk in the rose garden, admiring the beauty of the flowers that bloom there, enjoying my solitude. This is the only time I can be away from the other students who shower me with fake affection, for none of them dare to draw close and get to know the true Miya-sama. Even Oogami-san, my rumored lover, knows nothing about me._

_A rustle in the bushes. I stop and look at the spot just in time to see a small puppy dash through the roses, followed by an eager girl with sandy-colored hair that's in two neat plaits. She catches the puppy and looks up, blushing slightly as she locks eyes with me. Her purple eyes are beautiful, and her innocent expression catches my heart._

_Mustering all the grace I have in me, I walk over to her and take her hand, smiling gently at her. Her eyes crinkle and she smiles back as she stands with my assistance. "I'm so sorry, Miya-sama…"_

"_It's fine. You're Kurusugawa-san, right?"_

_She looks down, blushing furiously. "H-How do you know me, Miya-sama?"_

"_Please, call me Chikane. I know you because Oogami-san talks of you all the time." Reluctantly I release her hand, and she clutches the puppy softly._

"_Oogami-kun does?" Her eyes widen in surprise. The puppy squirms, and she giggles at its antics. "Maybe I should take you back to your owner now, if I can find him."_

_I suddenly have an idea. "Would you like me to come with you?"_

_She looks at me, her face lit up with joy. "Oh, would you, Chikane-chan? It would be nice to have company, wouldn't it?"_

"_Ch-Chikane-chan?" I'm surprised she would address me so informally. No one has ever done that…not even Okaa-san and Otou-san._

_She nods. "That is your name, isn't it?"_

FLASH. _"Himeko, Himeko, I just want to talk with you. Himeko!"_

_The horse's hooves pound underneath me as I urge him on to the cliffs where I knew she would be. I have to see her, I have to talk to her, to tell her how I feel, even if she rejects me. I have to see her face, and I have to see it now._

"_Stop, stop!" I yell crazily at the horse as I see Oogami-san's giant mech standing in the water. What happened?_

_Two figures are standing on the outstretched hand of Take no Yamikazuchi, the masculine one of Oogami-san, and the smaller, much frailer one of Himeko. She spins to face him and they talk. She attempts to step forward and trips, falling oh-so-conveniently into his arms._

"_Himeko," I whisper, my eyes unable to look away as Oogami-san leans in…_

_Their lips meet, and her arms fall limp to her sides as he kisses her. Jealousy rages within me but sorrow overcomes it. How can I compete with Oogami-san? She loves him, and she does not love me. How can I…_

_The vision of a blue haired priestess stabbing a blonde priestess swarms my mind. Suddenly, I know what I have to do, to get Himeko to kill me. It's the only way…the only way to save the world…_

_The Lunar mark shines brightly on my neck, and my hair blows around as I kick the horse into galloping back to my mansion, tears stinging my eyes. I've lost her, lost her to him…_

FLASH. _"Do you know how you were talking about the shells, how there's only one perfect match for each shell?" Himeko smiles gently and touches her lips. "I think…I think Souma-kun is my match."_

FLASH. _"Chikane-chan, why? Why are you doing this?"_

FLASH. _"NOOOO! CHIKANE-CHAN!"_

_I feel the sword in my flesh, and I feel unimaginable pain but somehow, a great relief grows in my heart. I've saved her. I've saved them all, and the destiny of Kannazuki no Miko is fulfilled. My death at her hand for her life._

"_Be happy, Hi…meko…"_

FLASH. _"Chikane-chan, I don't want to! I don't want to separate!" Tears fill her eyes as she holds desperately to my hand, her bloodstained bandages flying around our linked hands like the red string of fate._

"_Himeko! Himeko!" I squeeze her hand tighter, not willing to let go, to go away…_

"_Chikane-chan!"_

"_Himeko! I'll reincarnate! I'll come back! Look for me, Himeko! Don't ever stop looking for me!"_

_The unearthly wind grows stronger, and her tears fly out of her purple eyes. "I will! I will, Chikane-chan! Nothing will stop me from finding you! Our feelings will stay the same!"_

_My hand slips, and I know that there is no time. "Himeko!"_

"_Chikane-chan!"_

_In one single moment, our cries escalate as our hands slip from the other's grasp and I fly upward, all the way to the Lunar Shrine. Slowly, I ascend the steps and take my place in the temple. Tears stream down my face, and my only thoughts are of…_

"_Himeko."_

FLASH.

"Kaon-chan, Kaon-chan!" Himiko slowly, carefully dropped to the ground where her beloved Kaon had fallen, letting her crutches thump against the sand. "Kaon-chan!"

"Himeko…Himeko!" Kaon whispered, her hands clutching her face so tightly it hurt. Tears slipped between the cracks in her fingers, silently hitting the sand. "Himeko!"

"Kaon-chan!" Himiko placed her hands on the trembling Kaon's shoulders. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I'm sorry, Kaon-chan…"

Kaon slowly stopped shaking, and her tears slowed. She remembered everything, but she was here. She was Kaon, she was the Absolute Angel Murakumo, but she was also Himemiya Chikane, the Lunar Miko.

She brought her head up to face Himiko. "Himiko…I…"

Himiko leaned in and tenderly kissed Kaon. The navy-haired girl began glowing as she absorbed Himiko's sweet energy, and Himiko smartly broke it off before she was depleted of energy. "I'm sorry, Kaon-chan."

Kaon shook her head. "It's not your fault. I asked. Do…" Kaon shook her head, dismissing the thought. "Where are your crutches?"

Himiko reached around her, grabbing one of the wooden crutches. "Here's one."

Standing, Kaon quickly found the other one and helped the frail Himiko up. "We…Let's go in."

Himiko nodded, but her smile wasn't as ready as it usually was. Kaon assisted the crippled Himiko up the beach and into the Academy while the blonde contemplated what she had just done.


	2. Always And Forever

Hello, all! Umm, I was quite busy over the holiday, so I did not get this up as quickly as planned. Anyway, here's the next chapter of **Test of Time: Kannazuki no Miko**!  
Oh, and just so you know, I am trying very hard to keep all characters in character, other than Orochi and Murakumo. If I fail somewhere along the line, please tell me, because chances are I thought it would only bend the canon a little.

**Disclaimer**: Lady Katsu-hime does not own Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora or Kannazuki no Miko. They both belong to Kaishaku.

* * *

**Always And Forever**

"Interesting," Orochi mused as he watched events unfold from the large mirror before him. "So she has remembered the last time I...interfered." He turned to face a beautiful woman with short spiky sapphire hair. "Your daughter is an extraordinary woman, Murakumo."

Smiling shrewdly, Murakumo replied, "She takes after her father in that respect."

"Shall we check in on the others, then?"

Murakumo nodded and commanded, "Bring the mirror here so I can see better. These chains make it impossible for me to move."

Orochi drew closer to Murakumo, his black hair stringy and plastered to his face. "Soon, dear one, you shall be free again, and we will be together." He summoned the mirror over so that his sapphire-haired goddess could watch the reincarnation of her daughter.

"This is the incarnation which is closest to her true form," Murakumo mused. "Soon might come the day that she is born into her true form, and can free me once and for all." She growled suddenly. "Damn that Oogami!" She pulled at the chains, her muscles rippling as she struggled. "Damn him to Hell! I'm glad he managed to kill himself when he sealed me off, but he taught his heirs to hate me, to hate you, and now we're both locked away." She grimaced. "I want to be quit of these chains!"

Orochi stroked her face gently. "It will come, Mura-koi. It will come. Just as soon as the godless month begins, we can act, and put the black sun in the sky again. We will awaken the Orochi on that day."

"But there are only five Orochi that have reincarnated, and you say that some aren't even able to be Orochi in this form." Murakumo turned her golden eyes to his black ones. "Explain that to me again."

Orochi waved his hand over the mirror, and an image of the previous Eight Necks of the Orochi appeared. "Tsubasa, Miyako, Girochi, Corona, Reiko, Nekoko, Souma, Chikane: the previous generation of Orochi." He waved his hand over the mirror again, and Miyako, Reiko, and Corona disappeared from the image. "Tsubasa, Girochi, Nekoko, Souma, and Chikane are the only ones who were reincarnated, and out of those, only two of them are still able to be Orochi."

"Two out of eight?" Murakumo gasped.

Nodding, Orochi continued, waving his hand over the image of the five people. They transformed into their modern-day incarnations: Tsubasa became Ayanokouji Kazuya, Girochi became Ayanokouji Sojiro, Nekoko became Absolute Angel Tarlotte, Souma became Ayanokouji Kyoshiro, and Chikane became Absolute Angel Kaon. "Of course, I cannot force Kaon to be an Orochi, because she is the Lunar Miko. If she is to come, it will be for the same reasons as last time, and I won't watch the same scenario twice. Kyoshiro is too cautious to let me manipulate him, and his feelings for Shiratori Kuu would overwhelm his calling as an Orochi. Sojiro is too soft-hearted, he is too calm, and he loves Tarlotte. So, Mura-koi, you see that only Kazuya and Tarlotte herself could be manipulated to become my Orochi."

"Kazuya is mentally incapacitated, Orochi-sama. He is no condition to attack anyone, not with that Valteishia hovering over him constantly. And Tarlotte is much too young. She'd only destroy half the city for fun."

Orochi frowned at his love. "Are you _trying_ to keep yourself captive?"

"Orochi-sama, I wish to be free, not to be indebted to fools. If you are going to assign Orochi, do it correctly, or else not at all, and make me wait for another lifetime while a new generation grows up." She smiled shrewdly at him. "Can you handle me being so near and yet so unattainable, Orochi-sama?"

He growled. "I've already waited far too long for my goddess to visit late in the night." He looked back at the mirror. "I can cure Kazuya. I can make him eligible for my Mark. And Tarlotte is not so young that she cannot serve me. She can be taught."

Murakumo snorted derisively. "By whom? I presume you're not going to teach her yourself?"

"No," Orochi smiled back at her. "Ayanokouji Mika is going to teach Tarlotte."

"Mika?" Murakumo shook her head. "She presumed far too much, and thought to control my daughter. That is why I allowed her to be killed. She is dead, Orochi-sama."

Orochi's grin grew wider. "Yet, I am death itself, am I not? I can call Mika back for this purpose, and undoubtedly she will be killed again."

Murakumo raised one perfect blue eyebrow. "You're going to call her back from the dead and let her run free as an Orochi so that the Miko can kill her again?"

"Either kill her or heal her, which is about the same."

Murakumo sighed. "Okay, so we have three, out of eight. This is going to take forever…"

* * *

"Kyoshiro-san?" A soft voice floated down the corridor. There was no answer.

"Maybe he's with Sojiro-san and Tarlotte-chan," a girl with black hair suggested and adjusted the goggles on her head. "What do you think, Kuu?"

Kuu shook her head. "Sojiro-oniisan took Tarlotte-chan to the beach today. He invited Kyoshiro-san to go, but he declined because he was planning a surprise for today. I wanted to help, but I can't find him anywhere." She looked at her best friend. "Hey, Kozue-chan, are you sure you haven't seen him anywhere?"

Expertly hiding the knowing smile on her face, Kozue replied, "I haven't seen him since last Saturday, when we all went riding together."

"Hmmm…" Kuu frowned delicately and retied one of the blue ribbons in her hair as she mused.

It was only three months since Kyoshiro had finished his hunt of the Earth with Setsuna, searching for Kuu, but already Kuu had fallen into a routine. After regaining her memories and magically returning to her original age, Kuu was brought back to live again in Kyoshiro's grand house, and was much spoiled by Kyoshiro, who was ecstatic that he had found Kuu. Kuu had pretty dresses, and precious jewelry, and her own white mare, which she rode on most sunny afternoons along with Kyoshiro. Setsuna accompanied the pair back to Academia, but there she said her goodbyes and left. Kuu and Kyoshiro hadn't seen her since.

One of Kuu's first priorities was to go back and find Kozue and thoroughly explain everything to her. Kozue had finished school while Kuu was away, and she currently lived unemployed. Kuu offered her a place in the Ayanokouji household, which Kozue accepted, and now the black-haired girl was studying aeronautics with Kyoshiro's help.

One problem remained, however: Kyoshiro was in his early twenties when he found Kuu, but she'd only magically become sixteen, the age she'd been when she disappeared. Neither Kuu nor Kyoshiro knew of any way to fix the age difference, and though Kuu said it didn't matter to her, it was not socially acceptable in Academia to have such a wide age difference in a couple. The problem seemed to be rectifying itself on its own, though; Kuu found herself constantly changing, growing up to Kyoshiro's age. The metamorphosis was not as quick as when she'd been found, but Kuu nonetheless found it very unsettling. Every day there was something different about her face or her body.

Sojiro and Tarlotte were living well, and Tarlotte had written Kuu a letter recently; it was rather short and many words were misspelled, but Kuu treasured it anyway. Sojiro took his duties seriously, and he and Oogami Jin grew to be friends. Sojiro and Kyoshiro often got together to do things, inviting Tarlotte and Kuu along. Kuu became close enough to Sojiro to call him "brother," which Sojiro enjoyed.

"Kyoshiro-san!" Kuu called loudly, climbing the stairs of the mansion to the second floor. Kozue followed close behind. Kuu pushed open his bedroom door. "Kyoshiro-san, are you home?"

Nothing.

"Kozue-chan, where could he be?" Kuu said as she ran down the steps and out the mansion's door.

Kozue giggled. "I don't know. Maybe he did go to the beach after all. Should I saddle up Shiro?"

"Please do, Kozue-chan. I wish he'd left me a note or something."

Kuu waited for her mare, Shiro, to be saddled, and then swung herself up into the saddle, patting the mare's white neck affectionately. "Shiro-chan, we're going to find Kyoshiro-san!"

The horse snorted and whinnied as if she understood, and Kuu believed she had. "Kozue-chan, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kozue laughed, emerging from the stable on her chestnut-colored horse. "Where to, Kuu-sama?"

"To the beach!" Kuu replied, ignoring Kozue's mocking title. She urged Shiro on, and the mare responded, breaking immediately into a gallop. Kozue followed behind, laughing along with Kuu in their mutual joy in riding.

This was really fun, Kuu decided as she let Kozue catch up with her and Shiro. Living the life she'd only dreamed about, with her love by her side and her best friend nearby…it almost brought tears to her eyes as she thought about what a beautiful existence she enjoyed.

"Too bad it's going to end soon," Orochi laughed maniacally from high above as he watched the scene in his mirror.

* * *

"Kaon-chan? I have snacks…" Himiko said softly after she knocked on Kaon's bedroom door. There was still no answer.

Himiko sighed and flopped against the wall, letting her single crutch fall to the ground and holding the tray of food delicately. It was the same, even after a week. Ever since that moonlit night when Himiko had told Kaon her true name, Kaon had taken to locking herself away for long periods of time and not answering when Himiko knocked. The blonde worried about her lover excessively, and still wondered what happened to Kaon that night. What effect did Himiko's true name have on Kaon?

Also, lately Himiko had begun having strange dreams. Dreams of an elegant dark-haired person in purple Miko robes. Dreams of a sandy-blonde-haired girl in red Miko robes. Dreams of mecha, dreams of swords, dreams of battles, dreams of a goddess with the same hair as Kaon and golden eyes. Dreams of a man, a man who made her heart swoon. Himiko didn't know what the dreams meant, or who any of the people were. She was concerned only about her beloved Kaon's well-being.

"Kaon-chan, please open the door. I want…I want to talk to you," Himiko whispered to herself, her eyes filling with tears. "I…I'm scared, Kaon-chan. I'm scared of what's happened. I'm scared of what's to come. I…I love you, Kaon-chan, even if you don't love me anymore. I love you…" Himiko slid pathetically to the ground and put the tray on the floor before curling up and dissolving into tears. "Kaon-chan…"

Inside the room, Kaon listened in despair to Himiko's sobs, but she didn't move from her bed. What could she do? Ever since she'd gained memories of her previous life—and it had to be her previous life, or she wouldn't have felt the pain so strongly—she felt there was something lost in her relationship with Himiko. Kaon couldn't even look at the girl without remembering Himeko, without feeling a pang at her heart for what was.

She curled up on top of the bed and let tears slide silently down her cheeks. "Himiko…I'm sorry, Himiko. I'm sorry I've been so cruel to you…I just…I just…" The tears came faster as an image of Himiko's face appeared in her mind, and then suddenly morphed to the face of Himeko. "I love you, Himiko. I do. I just need to think. I'm sorry…Himiko…Himeko…" she sobbed audibly. "Kurusugawa Himeko…"

Himiko paused in her crying and leaned against the wall to listen to Kaon cry out her true name and the name given to her by Mika. Kaon was in pain, that she could tell, and she needed help. Himiko stood carefully, grabbing the crutch on the way up, and hobbled over to the door. Without knocking, she twisted the doorknob and threw open the door to find Kaon curled up on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

"Kaon-chan! Kaon-chan!" Himiko stumbled over and fell on top of Kaon. "Ow, sorry…" She rolled off and ended up in front of Kaon.

Kaon didn't move, but continued in her crying. "Himiko…Himeko…"

"Kaon-chan, what's wrong? It's me, isn't it? I must have done something wrong. Something to hurt you like this!" Himiko grabbed Kaon's elegant hand in her own. "Tell me! Tell me so I can fix it, Kaon-chan! I don't," and here her own tears started again, "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Eyes widening, Kaon suddenly gripped Himiko's hand tightly. Himiko thought she was hurting Kaon? The blue-haired girl met Himiko's purple eyes. "No, Himiko. You never hurt me, ever. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It's just…"

Himiko cuddled close to Kaon. "You don't need to tell me now if you don't feel comfortable talking about it. I understand."

Shaking her head, Kaon replied, "I _want_ to tell you. I want to tell you everything that's been bothering me, like I should have from the start." And there she began her tale of everything she'd remembered since Himiko had revealed her true name, and everything she'd been feeling.

Himiko's eyes, which had been widening steadily throughout the story, widened even more as she said, "So it _is_ my fault you're feeling bad?"

There was a pause, and the Kaon burst into laughter. "No, Himiko. I think…" she became suddenly serious. "I think I would have remembered anyway. And soon, maybe you'll remember your past life." Kaon smiled gently, and then said, "Didn't you say something about having snacks before?"

Kaon's stomach grumbled to punctuate her question, and Himiko broke into giggles as well, and then drew closer to Kaon to share a kiss. "I love you, Kaon-chan."

"I love you, Himiko. Always and forever."


End file.
